NB-IoT is an important technical means for operators and communication equipment suppliers to get into the Internet of Vehicles, Wise Information Technology of 120 (WIT120), Smart Home, robot and other emerging Internet of Things fields. However, so far there has no effective technology to satisfy the requirements of traffic rate and communication quality simultaneously.